


she doesn’t kiss me on the mouth anymore

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hidden Feelings, Hook-Up, Lesbian Ginny, Secret Relationship, admission of feelings, lesbian pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: cause it’s more intimate than she thinks we should getor, ginny is hooking up with pansy parkinson and thinks it might mean more





	she doesn’t kiss me on the mouth anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this gay shit

It started about a month ago. Ginny didn’t really remember why, exactly, all she knew was that somehow she found herself waiting in hidden corridors and behind tapestries for Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny had always thought Pansy was pretty, but had been too full of disdain for the Slytherin girl to truly admit it. But the older they got, the prettier Pansy became, and the harder it was to deny.

Her eyes were so dark, they were almost black, and her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. She was a damn good kisser too, and she loved to bite at Ginny’s lower lip, which succeeded in practically making her knees weak. Her hair fell just past her jaw, and it was soft when Ginny tangled her fingers in it.

She was just really fucking pretty, and Ginny couldn’t stay away.

But Pansy couldn’t seem to either.

They didn’t talk much. Ginny tried to make conversation sometimes, but Pansy would quiet her by pressing their lips together.

However, over the past month, their little hookups had changed. They used to be passionate, kissing and biting and feeling, in some odd replication of what love was like. Now, Pansy barely even kissed her, simply pushing her against the wall, sucking and biting at her neck, slipping a hand down the skirt of her uniform, the other hand up her sweater. And Ginny would fall for it every time, succumbing to the touch instantly and letting breathy moans slip from her mouth. And she would cum, legs shaking and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, and Pansy would give her a smirk and be gone before Ginny could say a word.

Sure, the sex was fucking great, but Ginny was not one for meaningless hookups. Or, she wasn’t, til she met Pansy. But part of her longed for something more. She wanted love, passion, someone to curl up next to. She wanted to have sex in a fucking bed instead of a secret corridor on the fifth floor. She didn’t want a secret. She wanted to hold somebody’s hand in the halls and have someone cheer for her at Quidditch matches and someone to bring home to her brothers and parents and someone to get a cat with. Maybe it was cheesy, but she wanted more than sex.

The obvious solution would be to stop messing around with Parkinson and move on, find someone to date and love and do all that with.

But what if she wanted all that with Pansy?

It sounded crazy, and she knew it. She hated herself for even thinking it. But there was something about the Slytherin girl that drove Ginny wild, and she wanted more.  
Ginny was a pretty blunt person, so she had no problem confronting Pansy about it all. Their hookups had become less frequent and less fun, and she wanted to talk about it with her. The only issue was that she seemed to melt every time the other girl got close to her.

When Pansy came into the hallway, Ginny stood her ground. And when Pansy tried to push her against the wall, Ginny took a step back.

“What?” Pansy asked.

“Why don’t you kiss me anymore?” Ginny asked. Wow, it sounded a lot more pathetic coming out of her mouth than it had in her head.

“If I kiss you, can we speed this up? I’ve got essays to write,” Pansy replied, taking another step closer.

Ginny took another step back. “No, I want to talk to you. Like normal people.”

Pansy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Fine.”

“So, why don’t you kiss me anymore?”

To her surprise, Pansy looked a little embarrassed. “It’s just...a little too intimate.”

“So you’ll eat me out but you won’t kiss me?” Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s different!”

“How?”

“Because one means I’m fucking you, and the other means I love you.”

That took Ginny off guard. “What?”

Yes, Pansy’s cheeks were definitely turning pink. “This, whatever this is...It doesn’t mean anything for me to have sex with you. But kissing you...that’s different. And I’m scared that...if I kiss you, I’m going to fall in love with you, and this won’t be meaningless fun anymore, and then there’s going to be feelings and shit and I’m just…” she paused, taking a deep breath. “I’m not good with feelings.”

Ginny looked at her with her head tilted a little to the side, eyebrows furrowed. This girl, this domineering, sexy, mean girl was afraid to fall in love. It shocked Ginny as much as it intrigued her. Seeing Pansy vulnerable was new, and probably not a privilege many people were granted.

Despite herself, Ginny felt special.

“Is anyone good with feelings?” she finally asked. “I know I’m not. But that doesn’t mean you have to run from them. Feelings are supposed to be messy and confusing and all that shit. It’s just the way life works.”

Pansy looked her over, as if trying to find the punchline in her expression, trying to decode the sick joke she was sure Ginny was playing. But she found nothing but sincerity and kindness in deep brown eyes, freckled cheeks, and soft pink lips.

And so she did what she told herself a million times to never do again, and she stepped forward, hand cupping Ginny’s cheek, and kissed her.  
The passion was back, the fire re-lit and Ginny’s heart soared and her brain buzzed and her knees got weak again. She tangled her fingers in Pansy’s black hair, the other hand resting on her waist.

When they pulled away, Pansy offered her a smile, and Ginny swore it was the first time she ever saw her do it. She returned it happily.

Sex was better in a bed than in a corridor, they quickly found out. Pansy stole Ginny’s Gryffindor scarf and wore it to the next Quidditch match, despite her friends’ obvious confusion and annoyance. And they interlocked their pinkies in the halls on their way to classes, and nobody really seemed to notice nor care.

Sure, feelings were messy and confusing and scary. But they could work their way through that, because it was worth it.

Ginny didn’t quite remember how, but she knew that she fell in love with Pansy Parkinson.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
